


April, 2024

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Future!Barry, M/M, Prompt Fill, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, brief mention of crisis on infinite earths, cranky!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wasn't expecting this at three o'clock in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April, 2024

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dungeonmarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dungeonmarm/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Апрель 2024](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358529) by [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny)



> This is just a quick tumblr prompt fill for dungeonmarm.
> 
> The prompt was: “why are you at my doorstep at 3 in the morning…” and Len has to deliver the line.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, since it's so short.

~*~

Leonard snapped awake instantly at the knock on his apartment door, and he glanced at the clock, glaring at it as though that would make the display change its mind. There was another knock, and Leonard slid out of bed, stalking out of his bedroom and snagging the cold gun on his way down the hall. He had his finger on the trigger, gun out of sight, when he opened the door.

It was Barry — or rather, the Flash, cowl pulled up over his head. He leaned heavily against the doorframe, and it made Leonard frown deeper. "Good to see you, Scarlet," he drawled. "Mind telling me why you're at my doorstep at three in the morning?"

Barry rubbed his forearm over his eyes. "Three in the morning on what day?"

Leonard exhaled and lowered his gun. "It's too damn early. Go home."

The kid streaked past him, and Leonard sighed, shutting the door behind him and flicking on the light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and he squinted over at Barry, who pushed his cowl down. He was older than the last time Leonard had seen him, years older. He thought of the Waverider, of his own mission through time, and found himself wondering what the hell Barry had gotten himself into now.

Barry strode forward and planted his hands on Leonard's shoulders, squeezing tight. "What year is it, can you tell me that, at least?"

"Twenty sixteen," Leonard said, and he stared hard at Barry. He was touching him so easily, like it was habit, reaching out for Leonard, and Leonard shifted beneath Barry's hands, tension rippling in his shoulders.

Barry must have noticed, because he dropped his hands from Leonard's shoulders and shook his head. "I don't have much time — it found me almost immediately, and I just—" Barry's eyes were intense on Leonard's, and Leonard thought for a moment that he might have taken a step back if he weren't already pushed against the door. "April 25, 2024. Stay away from Central, do you understand?"

"Kid, you aren't making any sense." Leonard shook his head, and Barry made a pained sound, moving so quickly into Leonard's space that Leonard recoiled, his gun half raised as Barry cupped Leonard's face in his palms and kissed him hard.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, Len," Barry whispered, urgent and frustrated. "Please, just promise me. April 2024. Stay away."

"I promise." Leonard felt shaky, caught off guard, and he had to commend the kid — that didn't happen very often. "Barry—" Barry kissed him again, a soft, tender brush of lips, and then he was gone, leaving behind small flickers of electricity that were already fading above the carpet.

Leonard exhaled, his breath shaky, and he went over to his liquor cabinet, pulling out the vodka. He considered a glass for approximately four seconds, and then twisted off the top, taking a swig directly from the mouth of the bottle. The burn of the alcohol made him wince, and he took another swig of vodka, heat burning in his stomach.

The vodka made Leonard relax, and he put the bottle back on the shelf. It was too damn early for temporal paradoxes, so Leonard grabbed his gun, turned off the light, and headed back to bed.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://moriavis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
